


Useless Talent

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, First Lines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has always been able to tell when someone wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "first lines" challenge, where you start a drabble using the first line of someone else's fic. This uses a first line from one of Victoria P's fics.

Sirius has always been able to tell when someone wants him. Or so he claims. But who _doesn't_ want Sirius? Isn't it entirely possible he's just convinced himself of this "talent" because he's never been turned down? And that _has_ to be it, Remus thinks, because if it's not, then where does that leave him?

Remus tenses when Sirius says it this time, when he slides his arm around Remus's shoulder and leans forward, breath ghosting over Remus's ear.

"Who?"

And there's just the slightest hesitation before Sirius says, "Her. Blonde, big tits," and pulls away, leaving Remus behind again.

* * *

Sirius has always been able to tell when someone wants him. Except when it matters. Except when he'd give anything to know if Remus feels anything for him beyond friendship. James seems to think so; in fact, as Sirius only recently discovered, James thought they were already together. James, Sirius decides, is not much help at all.

"Bet I know who here fancies me." Sirius's lips are nearly touching Remus's ear. If he turned just so...

"Who?"

_You_, he could say, and take his chances, but his eyes flick over the crowd and his mouth moves on its own. "Her."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Useless Talent (Sundial in the Shade Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86876) by [Ineffabilitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea)




End file.
